


Criminal

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Series Twelve [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, idk - Freeform, please, pls just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor has a thought and shares it with the Master
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Series Twelve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> please, ive been begigng my mind for months for a real fic idea or inspiration to finish my other works and this is all i can THINK ABOUT

The Doctor and the Master were on Gallifrey because the Master is a psychopath who decided to blow the planet up in a fit of jealousy, and is now taking it out on the Doctor.

The Doctor looks the Master up and down intently then meets his eyes.

”You know, you remind me of that song by Britney Spears,” she tells him.

”...Toxic?” He asks, a hint of pride in his voice.

”No, Criminal.”


End file.
